Crimson Camellia
by Yumi Kazahaya
Summary: La sangre que salía de su herida era roja como una rosa en primavera, sin embargo... sus ojos brillaban como una camelia en invierno. Tristes, llenos de dolor... - One-shot AsuraxMaka UA Regalo para Kmi-nyan! Vampiros


**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece. La pareja AsuraxMaka fue creada por mí al igual que este fic.**

**Summary:** _La sangre que salía de su herida era roja como una rosa en primavera, sin embargo… sus ojos brillaban como una camelia en invierno. Tristes, llenos de dolor…_

**Pairing: **AsuraxMaka

**Nota antes de leer:** Contenido de **Lemmon**, si no les gustan, absténganse de leer. Regalo de cumpleaños para Kuchiki Rukia Ichi, que lo disfrutes chica ;D

* * *

**Crimson Camellia**

– _¡Noche, deliciosa noche! Sólo temo que, por ser de noche, no pase todo esto de un delicioso sueño –_

_Romeo y Julieta_

_W. Shakespeare_

* * *

&.

Él la aprisionó con fuerza contra la cama, colocando sus muñecas sobre su cabeza, sujetándolas con una sola mano. La otra en cambio, se dedicaba a recorrer sin pudor alguno cada parte de su cuerpo, pasando desde su blanco cuello hasta la parte más baja de su vientre.

Ella trató de resistirse, pero él era mucho más fuerte. Lloraba, pero a la vez gemía al no poder contener el placer que recorría su cuerpo. No entendía porque se negaba, ¡ella lo deseaba, y vaya que sí! Sin embargo, el miedo que todo humano posé había despertado al contemplar los ojos rojos de su captor.

Esa noche ella había decidido salir a dar una vuelta, sólo para tratar de relajarse un poco del estrés que sentía por culpa del trabajo. No contó con que en ese momento una criatura de la noche la capturaría y la llevaría hasta su guarida, con las intenciones de poseer su cuerpo y su sangre.

Luchó nuevamente, removiéndose incomoda bajo el agarre del vampiro. Él rió divertido, viendo como su presa trataba de escapar. ¿Acaso ella no se había dado cuenta que era inútil? ¿Qué él ganaría y siempre lo haría?

Besó sus labios, a pesar de que ella no correspondió el beso. Sentía ya la necesidad de hacerla suya, pero a pesar de ser una criatura bebedora de sangre que mataba para vivir no significaba que era el malo de la historia.

Se separó de ella, permitiéndole respirar, no sin antes morder delicadamente su labio inferior, logrando extraer un poco de aquella sangre que lo había vuelto loco.

Esa noche él había salido a cazar. Había estado buscando por toda la ciudad, pero ningún humano le parecía apetecible. Todos olían del asco. Hasta que la olió a ella, a aquella dulce y tierna humana que caminaba despreocupada por el parque, ajena a aquella embriagadora esencia que desprendía su sangre. Y fue en ese momento en el que él decidió hacerla suya, no solo en cuerpo y sangre, no solo para un momento. La quería para toda la eternidad, deseaba que ella compartiera su vida junto a él.

¿Era eso a lo que los mortales llamaban amor a primera vista? Eso no lo sabía, tal vez fuese sólo por el hecho de que su sangre olía extremadamente bien y que él deseaba tenerla para siempre.

Lamió una gota de sangre que se escurrió por su barbilla, saboreando de aquel dulce sabor que poseía la sangre de aquella chica humana.

- Por favor… no… - suplicó ella con voz jadeante. Sabía que lo deseaba, que deseaba entregarle su cuerpo a aquel monstruo sin motivo alguno, pero por el mismo hecho de que él era un monstruo, temía.

Y él sabía que ella le tenía miedo. Soltó con delicadeza sus manos, a lo que ella aprovechó para tratar de escapar. Pero él se lo impidió, creó una jaula con sus brazos y su cuerpo,, impidiendo que lograra alejarse de ella. La miró fijamente. Él también tenía miedo, pero no por las mismas razones que ella.

No quería que se fuera, no quería volver a estar solo en aquella oscuridad. No quería pasar toda la eternidad en soledad. Y ella vio eso, haciendo que su mente se pusiera en blanco y su corazón latiese dolorosamente contra su pecho.

¿Por qué le tenía lastima a aquella criatura? ¿Por qué, de repente, deseaba permanecer a su lado y hacerle olvidar todo ese sufrimiento que llenaba su rostro? Atónita, observó como él se llevaba un dedo a su pecho desnudo, y con la uña se hacía un profundo corte, justo a la altura del corazón. Y ella, sin lograr comprenderlo, lo miró fijamente.

La sangre que salía de su herida era roja como una rosa en primavera, sin embargo… sus ojos brillaban como una camelia en invierno. Tristes, llenos de dolor…

Alzó su mano y tocó con delicadeza el rostro del vampiro, sin importarle que estuviese frío y extremadamente pálido. La sangre de su herida manchaba su camisa blanca, pero poco le importó. Deseaba borrar aquella tristeza que inundaba su alma.

Lo besó con delicadeza, tomando por sorpresa al vampiro, quien poco a poco correspondió su beso y siguió con las caricias que había dejado hace unos instantes.

Poco fue el rato que duraron con sus ropas puestas. Sus cuerpos desnudos se rozaban en partes que ellos no recordaban tener en esos momentos. Ambos eran bañados con la sangre que seguía saliendo en menor cantidad de la herida del vampiro, y pronto, la unión de sus cuerpos, de su piel, de su alma y de su sangre empezó.

El la penetró con fuerza, ignorando si ella era virgen o no, y comenzó su vaivén de placer ante los gritos de placer y dolor que ella soltaba. Después de unos momentos, ella comenzó a tratar de seguirle el paso, a pesar de que la velocidad de él era más rápida y sus embestidas fuertes y sin nada de delicadeza.

Sentía como el placer nublaba su vista, y se aferró a los cabellos negros con destellos blancos de él, tratando de no sucumbir antes de lo planeado. Su respiración era agitada, y los gemidos y gritos de placer escapaban de su boca sin que ella pudiese hacer algo para detenerlos. Las manos de él acariciaban sus pechos sin pudor alguno, llevándola más y más al placer extremo…

Y al final, ella tocó el cielo con sus propias manos, sólo para ser seguida momentos después por él. La relajación total que sintió su cuerpo no duró mucho, ya que de pronto, un fuerte dolor surgió en su cuello, arrancándole un desgarrador grito de dolor.

Él bebía de ella, succionaba toda su sangre… Y ella no quería negárselo. Lo atrajo más hacia su cuello, enredando sus dedos en los mechones del cabello de él y sonriendo. ¿Acaso este sentimiento era a lo que llamaban amor a primera vista? ¿O tal vez se debía a que él era un vampiro con una belleza sobrehumana y ella una simple mortal?

Poco le importó eso, era feliz entregándole su vida en aquel momento a aquella criatura de la noche. A un cazador. A un monstruo.

Sentía como poco a poco su corazón comenzaba a dejar de latir, y cuando creyó que al fin iba morir, él se separó de ella, con hilos de sangre escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios. Ella lo miró con una sonrisa, no creyendo que aquel hermoso ángel fuese un condenado.

Él se volvió a abrir la herida con su uña, y acercó el rostro de ella a su pecho ensangrentado. Ella pudo percibir el delicioso sabor de la sangre en sus labios.

- Bebe – susurró él con voz ronca –. Bebe de mí y vivirás para siempre.

Ella asintió con suavidad, y comenzó a beber la sangre que entraba poco a poco a su boca. Si vivía para siempre… ¿sería a su lado? Eso esperaba, ahora ya no se sentía capaz de abandonar a aquel vampiro que había poseído su cuerpo, su alma y su sangre.

Bebió hasta que se sintió satisfecha, y se dejó caer cansada contra el colchón. Sentía como poco a poco su cuerpo iba cambiando, como poco a poco ella iba muriendo… sólo para volver a renacer como una condenada. Una inmortal. Un vampiro.

Miró la luna a través de la ventana, y luego al vampiro con ojos color carmesí, parecido al de una camelia en pleno florecimiento. Sonrió, y antes de dejarse llevar por el dolor y por el cansancio, logró obligar a su boca para poder hablarle.

- ¿Esto es un sueño? – preguntó, deseando que no fuese verdad.

Él le sonrió y acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, sintiendo como ella iba muriendo poco a poco, lentamente…

- Sólo si tú quieres verlo así – le respondió con suavidad.

Y ella cerró los ojos, diciendo en su mente que no quería verlo así. Que quería despertar y encontrarse a su lado, sólo para permanecer juntos durante toda la eternidad…

* * *

_**FIN**_

* * *

_Jop, mi primer one-shot Lemmon contado desde este punto de vista :D_

_Espero y lo hayan disfrutado, ¡sobre todo tú, Rukia-neesama! ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Déjame decirte que este fic me costó un montón, pero al fin pude juntar lo que más te gusta, ¡los vampiros y Asura! xD_

_Un pequeño review no me molestaría en nada, ¿saben? ó.o ¡Espero sus comentarios! Nos leemos_

* * *

_¿Review?_


End file.
